


Sometimes, a Family is 3 A.Is, 3 Children with awful pasts and 2 Madly in Love Husbands

by FullmetalDude1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Baking, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Comfort, Companionable Snark, Couch Cuddles, Datastorm December 2019, Domestic Bliss, Early Mornings, Family Fluff, Fear of Discovery, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Food Fight, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Insecurity, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Sibling Bonding, Yuri!!! on Ice References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: It's their first winter as a family and Yusaku wants desperately to make sure it's a good one for all his family. So he'll do his best to make sure they're happy.Little does he know, Ryoken is thinking the exact same thing.Meanwhile, Ai decides he loves being a big brother, Roboppi loves having a little sister, Pandor is trying to be a good role model, but everything gets a little complicated and crazy when you live with a girl who can see Duel Monsters, a boy too smart for his age and another girl who just wants to be a good big sister.Written for Datastorm December 2019.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Fujiki Yuusaku, Fujiki Yuusaku & Original Character, Fujiki Yuusaku & Roboppy, Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Revolver | Kougami Ryoken & Original Character, Revolver | Kougami Ryouken & Pandor
Comments: 22
Kudos: 19





	1. Baking/Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku's been wanting to make some fruit bread for Ryoken for a while now. Ryoken is wondering how on earth this devolved into a messy food fight.
> 
> https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/189575547449/sometimes-a-family-is-3-ais-3-children-with

Yusaku wakes up to giggling and hushing, as his children whisper to each other outside his door. He looks to his left to see Ryoken is still sleeping. Good, he’s been working so hard lately, he could use the extra sleep time. As for his children, well…

If they’re up this early then it must be time for the plan. 

Yusaku slowly slips from his husband’s arms, replacing his body with his pillow. Ryoken lets out a soft sigh and curls over it, gently murmuring his name. Yusaku resists the urge to kiss his forehead and risk waking him up. He’s been planning this for weeks, putting measures in place so he’d be free the day after Ryoken’s hardest day of work, making sure the kids would be ready to go in the morning, hiding all the ingredients, getting a recipe book and hiding that too. He can kiss Ryoken when he wakes up.

So Yusaku walks out the door, closing it behind him gently. All 3 of his kids are waiting for him.

Yukio is beaming behind her hands, her long purple hair in one of the braids she learned from Kiku. Her green eyes shine with delight, dressed in her purple PJs with polar bears on them. Taichi is more composed, blonde hair still looking like a rat’s nest while his purple eyes twinkle. He’s the only one who bothered getting dressed, a black shirt and jeans for cooking. Finally, little Izumi is spinning in place while cuddling her Naturia Dragonfly plushie. Her pink dress spills all around while her white hair is in two short pigtails and her blue eyes glimmer.

“Is Dad still asleep?” Yukio gasps, bouncing in place.

Yusaku nods and presses his finger to his lips, “Only if you’re quiet, kids.”

“Okay Papa.” Izumi giggles, shushing her older siblings.

Taichi shushes her right back and Yukio shushes the two of them while giggling. Yusaku rolls his eyes at his kids and starts walking down the stairs. The three follow behind him like ducklings and as soon we they enter the kitchen, they spot Roboppi, Ai and Pandor looking through the cabinets.

“Pandor!” Yukio cheers.

Pandor smiles as Yukio runs into her arms, the two embracing each other tightly. Roboppi cheers and dashes over to Izumi, the two meeting each other in a more gentle hug while Naturia Dragonfly gets a little squished. Taichi backs up as Ai dashes over, picking him up and hugging him tightly like a teddy bear, while Taichi kicks and squirms, telling him to let go.

“Calm down everyone, we have work to do.” Yusaku shakes his head at his family, “Who wants to delegate?”

Izumi smiles and raises her hand, still holding her plushie to her chest, “Can I do it, please?”

Roboppi cheers, “I’ll be Izumi’s assistant!”

Yusaku smiles and pats their heads, “Okay, I’ll just grab the recipe book and you can read from it, Izumi.”

“Yay!” Roboppi and Izumi cheer, waving their arms, Naturia Dragonfly looking like it’s flying.

Yusaku’s heart pulses out of his chest from the sheer cuteness. It doesn’t take long to find the recipe book and pull it out for his youngest. He opens it to the right page and goes to the door for guard duty to make sure Ryoken doesn’t come downstairs. He also turns the video on his phone, zeroing first on Izumi.

She swings her legs as she sits on the table, the book in her lap, Naturia Dragonfly at her side, “Onii-sama, we need a big mixing bowl, wooden spoons, a loaf baking tin and some small metal spoons.”

“On it, Captain Izumi!” Ai salutes her and goes to the cabinets.

He goes fishing, throwing some of the plastic plates and bowls out his way. Taichi shouts and catches things, passing them to Pandor and Yukio as Ai’s destruction continues until he finds what he’s looking for. 

“Tada!” Ai spins, putting the bowl on the table with the other equipment on it.

Pandor, Yukio and Taichi glare at him, presenting their arms full of projectiles, “Ai!”

Ai looks at them and blushes, sweating as he nervously rubs the back of his head, “Sorry.”

Roboppi giggles up a storm, “Aniki is an idiot!”

Izumi gasps, hand to her mouth, “But that’s a forbidden word!”

Roboppi gasps and covers his mouth. Ai laughs at him as he puts the plastics away. Yusaku shakes his head behind his phone, chuckling.

“We’re raising a house of lunatics. We must be mad ourselves.” Yusaku whispers, as if it’s a secret.

Ryoken knows that already though.

“We need flour, dried apricots, raisins, brown sugar, baking powder and milk.” Izumi lists off, her fingers following the words on the pages.

“On it.” Pandor calls, getting her hands in the cabinets.

Yukio follows her, helping her hold everything while getting the measuring cups and weighing scales at the ready. Yusaku films his family as they work together, with the occasional bickering and potshots that can only be thrown after spending years living together as a family. Sometimes he laughs, other times he hides his reactions behind his hands.

Then as Ai is mixing all the ingredients, he throws some flour at Yukio.

Izumi gasps, covering her mouth.

Roboppi squeaks, hiding behind Izumi.

Taichi groans and covers his face with two hands.

Pandor blinks, looking back and forth from Ai to Yukio.

Ai stares at Yukio, his mouth hanging open a little, backing up.

Yukio slowly lowers her head, her fringe casting a shadow over her eyes.

Yusaku takes a step into the kitchen, “Ai, apolog-”

“FOOD FIGHT!” Yukio lifts her head, smirking viciously, grabbing a fist full of raisins from the bag.

She throws it right in Ai’s face, laughing as he stumbles back from her.

Yusaku groans and ends the recording, putting his phone down, “Yukio!”

Yukio turns to him, holding her hands up in surrender, “What?! He started it! He always starts it!”

“You’re right, I do.” 

Ai takes her moment of distraction to throw flour at her, catching Yusaku and Pandor as well. The three turn to him, glaring at him.

Ai’s eye ticks and he takes a fearful step back, “Now, now, let’s not be-”

An apricot hits him square in the eye.

Ai yells and dramatically looks around, covering his eye, “Who dares-”

“Who cares?” Yukio laughs, grabbing the brown sugar.

“Get him, Yukio.” Yusaku says, completely deadpan.

Yukio throws it at Ai, who squeals like a pig as it hits him, then he dives for the apricots and throws them at the three of them. There’s squeals of laughter as Pandor moves to shield Yukio, who grabs the flour and throws it at Ai as he runs around the kitchen. Yusaku can’t help but laugh as he watches them smile at each other, wide, competitive grins on their faces, getting apricots thrown his way too.

“Calm down, please, you’re not animals!” Taichi shouts, holding a spare bowl over his face to protect himself.

It’s not enough though as the flour gets all over his shirt, turning it grey instead of black.

Izumi and Roboppi gasp from under the table, where they’ve chosen to hide. Yusaku should stop this before it gets any worse.

Yukio peaks from behind Pandor, “Sorry, Tai.”

Taichi lowers the bowl and beacons to Ai, “Raisins.”

Ai happily plops them in his hands.

Yukio squeaks and backs up, pulling Pandor with her.

Taichi throws the raisins at them and then the food fight just escalates from there.

Yusaku sighs and shakes his head, groaning. He shouldn’t have encouraged them, he should have told them to quit it and clean up instead of ruin the kitchen.

Then an apricot hits him in the face and he can’t help but smile.

That’s part of the joy of home cooking though.

* * *

“What is going on down here?”

Everything freezes and everyone slowly turns around to see Ryoken, staring at his family as if they’d grown extra limbs over night. The walls are covered in flour and brown sugar, there’s raisens and apricots all over the floor, everyone has something in their hair or clothes or eyes. When he heard everyone laughing, he was expecting them to be watching some sort of comedy together, not having a food fight in the kitchen.

Everyone looks at each other, eyes nervous, shifting blame.

Taichi, his only mature child, walks over to him, coughing into his hand, “Good morning, Dad. Sorry if we woke you.”

Izumi, the only one not a mess, peaks out from under the table while cuddling her Naturia Dragonfly plushie, “We wanted to make you a surprise cake, since work has been so hard lately. But then Onii-sama threw flour at Yoyo and it just, esca… escalated from there.”

Ryoken takes a beat to process it, then sighs, folding his arms. Yukio and Ai get along like a house on fire, their competitiveness encouraging one another. Of course those two got everyone involved in a food fight.

Yukio and Ai look at each other, then look away, staring at their feet and gently dusting themselves off. 

There’s a cough as Yusaku steps forward, pink cheeks, a few apricots and raisins in his hair, his body covered in bronze and white, “Sorry, love. I shouldn’t have encouraged them.”

Ryoken watches his husband of over 10 years shift his feet and lower his eyes, blushing higher and higher, to the tips of his ears. The room is a mess and the children who were involved in the food fight look guilty as can be, almost as much as Yusaku. A few moments ago, they were all laughing their hearts out, having a game and making a mess.

“I’m sorry too.” Ryoken smirks and ruffles Yusaku’s hair, pulling out the dried fruit, “That you didn’t invite me for the fun.”

Everyone stares at him with wide eyes, but he doesn’t care, laughing softly as he sees Yusaku smile and close his eyes, letting Ryoken pull the fruit from his hair. All he ever wanted was to see Yusaku smile. He’s okay if it gets messy along the way.

However, “As punishment for not including me in the food fight, whoever participated has to clean the kitchen while I take whoever didn’t out to buy hot chocolate and new ingredients.”

Taichi slumps completely, smiling a little as he puts his hand on his hip, “That’s fair.”

Yukio lets out a gasp and leans onto Ai, using him to hold her up.

Pandor chuckles and dusts herself, “If we work together, I estimate that the 5 of us will have the kitchen cleaned by 3pm if we start now.”

“Get to it then.” Ryoken nods towards her, then looks under the table, crouching, “Izumi, Roboppi, get dressed, we’re going shopping.”

“Aye-Aye, Dad!” Izumi giggles, scrambling out from under the table.

Roboppi followers her, “We’ll be super quick, Ryoken, promise!”

The two run up the stairs, giggling and scheming as they discuss what they’ll get when they go for hot chocolate. Izumi waves her plushie over her head along the way, as if Naturia Dragonfly is with her and flying up the stairs at the same time. It’s adorable.

Ryoken turns back to the rest of his family, “If I like the job you guys do, I’ll bring back flapjacks for you guys.”

Yukio starts drooling and Taichi’s eyes practically light up. The pair of them salute at him, clicking their ankles together, “Sir, yes Sir!”

Pandor smiles and dusts herself off a little, “Ai, help me get the cleaning supplies please?”

Ai grins and bows to her, winking, “Anything for you, Pandor!” 

Pandor walks out of the room and Ai follows behind her like a puppy. It’s a little cute, but it just makes Taichi gag and Yukio laugh her head off.

“Wait for us!” Yukio suddenly gasps, grabbing Taichi and running off with him.

Which leans Ryoken and Yusaku alone in the kitchen. 

Yusaku who looks like a cross between a snowman and a chocolate cake, who still somehow has apricots and raisins in his hair, who never acts silly no matter what Ryoken has tried to do to get him to let lose a little and-

Ryoken laughs, leaning on the kitchen table, holding his stomach. It’s too good!

Yusaku turns red all over again, balling his hands into fists, “It’s not my fault!”

“No, no, you just-” Ryoken can’t get the words out, his laughter too much, his arms and knees going weak as he falls to the ground.

He continues to gasp and laugh and giggle, unable to hold back. It’s been years since he’s laughed like this, he doesn’t know why seeing Yusaku covered in food in a messy kitchen is breaking him like this, but it just does.

Ryoken manages a few calming breaths, wrestling the giggling under his control and looking Yusaku in the eye, “I always knew you were sweet, but I didn’t think you were made of sugar.”

Yusaku huffs and walks over to him, offering his hand, “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, now take our angel kids out for hot chocolate.”

His face is pink and he has a dopey smile on his face, one Ryoken almost never sees.

“One thing first?” Ryoken takes Yusaku’s hand, getting pulled to his feet.

Yusaku hums, tilting his head. He’s too cute.

Ryoken brushes some of Yusaku’s hair over his ear and leans in to kiss him, holding his cheek gently. Yusaku closes his eyes and presses his hands against Ryoken’s chest, right over his heart, humming. Ryoken’s heart skips a beat and he wraps his arm around Yusaku’s waist. He loves kissing Yusaku. He loves hearing him laugh. He loves his kids, human and A.I. It took so much to get to this point, from dealing with their kids’ demons to getting over their own. They’ve all gone through so much…

Ryoken slowly pulls back, watching Yusaku’s eyes flutter open, like he was just in a daze. His lips tasted sweet and his cheeks are flushed a beautiful cherry pink.

“You’ve got sugar on your lips, how did you guys manage that?” Ryoken giggles, resting his forehead against Yusaku’s.

Yusaku turns even pinker and looks at his feet, “It was just an accident. Things get hectic in a food fight.”

Ryoken’s smile softens as he remembers the scene before him when he came into the kitchen a few moments ago. Yusaku had the widest smile on his face while throwing raisins at Ai, while Yukio was cheering him on, Pandor was shielding her, Taichi was throwing flour at the girls and Ai was covering his face. They looked like they were having the time of their lives, like the horror of their past had never touched them and was long forgotten.

Ryoken gently takes Yusaku’s chin, lifting it so they can meet each others’ eyes. Yusaku’s are wide and shining bright, like a pair of green stars that light up his life. 

“I’m glad you can have food fights. I’m glad you’re happy. Even after everything we went through, you… You can smile.” Ryoken lets out a breath and presses their foreheads together, “That’s all I ever wanted for you, love.”

Yusaku stares at him for a bit, then closes his eyes, leaning in, “I only wanted that for you, too.”

He steals one more kiss, before the sound of Roboppi and Izumi running down the stairs sounds out through the house. 

“We’re ready!” Izumi rounds the corner with her rucksack in her hands. 

Roboppi peaks over her head, “Hurry, hurry, hurry!”

Ryoken grins at them and then looks at Yusaku a final time, “That’s my cue.”

Yusaku smiles and nods, pulling back, “Later then. The house should be slightly in order by the time you get back, hopefully.”

Ryoken laughs and walks out the kitchen, Roboppi and Izumi chasing after him excitedly. 

“Excited to go shopping, huh?” Ryoken giggles opening the front door.

Izumi nods, grabbing his hand, beaming wide, “Really excited, Dad!”

Roboppi stakes his other hand, “Let’s get treats for everyone else, too!”

Ryoken’s heart skips a beat and he nods.

He never thought he’d hear anyone call him that, let alone listen to three voices call him that every day. But he wouldn’t change a thing. The food fights, the snickering and hushing, the kids and Yusaku being able to be happy. 

There’s nothing Ryoken wouldn’t do to make sure they can always have moments like this. 

He’ll always fight for his family.


	2. Snowfall/Three Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoken hadn't been planning to celebrate Christmas, until he saw his eldest start crying at the thought of that. Izumi is in love with the snow and wants all her family to play in it, but where are Dad and Papa?!
> 
> https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/189596777124/sometimes-a-family-is-3-ais-3-children-with

Ryoken rests his head against the window, staring at the falling snow. He's exhausted after everything, but…

"Well done." Yusaku sits in front of him, resting his shoulder against the window, "I'd say they'll be surprised in the morning."

Ryoken nods and glances at his work. The living room looks like a Christmas Bomb exploded in here, with a tree in the corner decorated top to bottom in tinsel, colourful boubles, stars and reindeer. There's tinsel all around the living room too, on the furniture, on the walls, hanging from the ceiling. It's a beautiful sight with the children's and A.I's stockings hanging on the banister lue of a fireplace, with some fresh holly and bells stuck to the walls. 

Ryoken smiles. He never celebrated Christmas before, not with his father or the Knights of Hanoi. There's been too much to do all the time, nothing to celebrate and no one really wanted to. Even after becoming Yusaku's boyfriend, then moving in together, then becoming engaged and now husbands, they never celebrated Christmas.

But when Yukio had looked nothing short of heart broken when they said they'd never celebrated Christmas, well. Plans change. Sending the kids and A.Is to bed and three rushed shopping trips later, they had everything for a Christmas party, from a real tree to the decorations. They worked all through the night and now here they are.

A house ready for Christmas, two exhausted husbands and six children still asleep in their beds. 

Yusaku suddenly tips forward. Ryoken reaches out to catch him, laying his head on his shoulder. 

Yusaku murmurs, nuzzling his throat, "Carry me."

Ryoken hums and runs his fingers through his hair, "Give me three reasons why I should."

Yusaku huffs at him, but its half-hearted. Ryoken smiles innocently.

Yusaku groans, "1) I'm too tired to walk. 2) I asked nicely. 3) You love me."

Ryoken laughs and has to smile because it's true and he's so glad Yusaku feels confident and comfortable enough to say it. It doesn't matter how many times he hears it, it makes his heart swell every time.

"I'd love to, Yusaku, but there's three reasons why I can't." Ryoken leans against his husband, who grunts at the weight, hiding his eyes in Yusaku’s neck.

"Asshole." Yusaku bites out.

He still wraps his arms around Ryoken's waist loosely, hugging him gently. Ryoken returns the gesture, arms over his husband’s shoulders.

Ryoken chuckles, "1) I'm too tired to carry you. 2) I dragged the tree in. 3)..." He looks outside, "I want to watch the snow just a little longer."

Ryoken feels Yusaku pull away from him to look out the window. It's a beautiful sight outside.

The snow shining and just starting to cover the porch table and chairs, a thin white blanket over everything in sight. In the dead of night, the snowflakes look like falling stars, drifting down, waiting to hit the ground as the full moon shines on them. It's a magical sight and it's so relaxing to watch the snow fall. He hopes it’ll keep falling through the night.

Yusaku nestles under his chin, hand over his heart, "Yeah." He yawns, humming, "It's pretty. Like your hair."

Ryoken feels himself flush at that, "Like my hair, huh?"

Yusaku has never been the most romantic between them, but sometimes he says things like he's not thinking of them and it leaves Ryoken feeling flustered. It's not a bad feeling, mind you.

“Yeah.” Yusaku hums and kisses his neck.

Ryoken shifts, so he's leaning more comfortably against the window and can pull Yusaku into his lap. Yusaku is already halfway to Dreamland, mumbling under his breath, nuzzling his throat and kissing it now and then. Ryoken smiles and drifts off while the snow continues to fall.

Five minutes against the window won’t kill them.

* * *

Izumi can’t believe her eyes when she wakes up the next morning. Papa said that the weather forecast said there wouldn’t be snow until next week, which her Naturia friends were happy about. And yet-

“Boppi!” Izumi leans down over her bunkbed, looking at her bestest friend in the world, “Boppi, wake up!”

Around her room, her Naturia monsters are waking up. From the foot of her bed, Fruitfly, Dragonfly, Horneedle, Mosquito and Eggplant are waking up, fluttering their wings. Spiderfang is waking up in her web and shaking it to wake up Cherries, Beans, Bamboo Shoot and Marron, who are sleeping with her. 

White Oak and Guardian are in the corners of the room, many of her monsters sitting safe in their branches. Pumpkin is yawning in their arms, Ragweed is blinking cutely, Pineapple is bouncing on his branch, Stag Beetle is trying to wake up Beetle. Rosewhip is dancing around the two trees, chasing Tulip, who’s carrying Antjaw around in her petals. Vein is laughing in White Oak, kicking Sunflower who continues to sleep on. 

Beast is laying on the floor with Barkion curled around her, the pair nuzzling happily between White Oak and Guardian. Leodrake is laying on his back, kicking the air while pressed to the wall. Landoise is watching over them all, smiling softly. Everyone else is still asleep.

Izumi giggles when she watches them. If only the rest of her family could see her monsters.

Roboppi opens their eyes, looking up at her in surprise from their bed, “What is it, Izumi?”

Izumi giggles, “It’s snowing!”

“Ehh?!” Roboppi sits up and then they look out the window their bed is against.

Izumi slips down the slide, cheering as she reaches the ground, “Can you believe it?!”

She climbs into Roboppi’s bed and looks out the window with them, the pair pressing their hands to it, their faces making mist. Naturia Butterfly, Stinkbug, Mantis and Ladybug buzz and fly near the window to look out as well, their wings tickling Izumi’s face. 

Outside, the world is still dark because it’s early, but the street lights make it look like the stars are falling from the sky, decorating the ground in pretty, pretty white. There’s a thick laying of snow, enough to cover her boots if she isn’t careful. She wants to go play in it!

“Boppi, come on!” Izumi jumps out of Roboppi’s bed, dashing out the room.

Roboppi is right behind her, as they barge into their big brothers’ room.

“Tai! Onii-sama!” Izumi laughs, “Wake up, wake up!”

Ai and Taichi are still in bed, snoring away, the lazy bones! It’s snowing outside, they can’t sleep like this! 

Izumi turns to Roboppi and the two grin. Izumi jumps into Taichi’s bed while Roboppi jumps into Ai’s. That’s what wakes their big brothers up, Ai jumping up and screaming, while Taichi groans and pulls his pillow over his head. It’s funny!

“What are you two hooligans doing up at 6:54 in the morning?!” Ai shouts, pointing at Roboppi and Izumi angrily.

Taichi growls from under his pillow, “It’s too early for this, go back to bed!”

Izumi whines, “But, Tai, it’s snowing!”

Her Naturia monsters may not like the snow, but she loves it, she has ever since she first saw it a year ago! Taichi likes the snow too, he HAS to come see it!

“Yep, yep, yep, you gotta come see, Aniki!” Roboppi jumps up and down on the bed excitedly.

Ai bounces as well, “I can see perfectly fine from the window, Roboppi, quit it!”

“Nope, nope, nope, we gotta go play in it!” Izumi cheers, jumping on the bed, careful not to land on her brother’s toes.

“Izumi!” Taichi whines and curls up, pulling his pillow tighter over his head, “Please, get me up in an hour!”

“15 minutes!” Izumi bargains, just like Papa was teaching her.

“45 minutes!” Taichi grabs the blanket and pulls it.

“30!” Izumi grabs the blanket and holds it, so Taichi has to drag her too.

Taichi groans and lets go, “Fine, now let me and Ai sleep, you monsters!”

Izumi and Roboppi giggle and jump off the beds, “Okay!”

Ai and Taichi groan and settle back in while Roboppi and Izumi run out the room, heading to the next room.

Luckily, everyone is already awake. Pandor smiles as she sits next to her charger and Yukio is jumping on her bed, laughing loud and happily.

“Dora! Yoyo!” Izumi giggles, rushing to join her sister on the bed.

Pandor chuckles, “Good morning you two. Why are you so excited?”

Yukio laughs, “It’s snowing Pandor, it’s snowing! What’s not to be excited about?!”

Izumi nods, smiling wide, “Yeah, I tried telling Tai and Onii-sama, but they didn’t wanna wake up for another half an hour! That’s too long!”

Plus, it might have stopped snowing by then. It’s bad enough they aren’t going to celebrate Christmas, the least Taichi and Ai can do is come play! She just wants to make sure her brothers can enjoy the snow together with her and Roboppi, and Pandor, and Yukio, and Dad and Papa! She should wake them up next!

Yukio pouts, “Ahh, lamos.” Then she smiles, “More time for us to get ready!”

“Yay!” Izumi cheers.

Roboppi gasps suddenly, “We haven’t woken up Yusaku and Ryoken yet!”

Izumi gasps and turns to them, hand on her mouth, “You’re right!”

“I’ll help!” Yukio jumps out of bed, turning her head over her shoulder, “Pandor?”

Pandor shakes her head, “Just tell them I’m making tea for whenever they’re ready.”

Izumi smiles at that. Tea always makes Papa and Dad wake up and get them out of bed, it’s sure to work this time!

“Thanks Dora!” Izumi runs out the room, waving to her.

She leads the charge into Dad and Papa’s room, Roboppi and Yukio behind her. 

“Dad! Papa! It’s snowing, come see!” Izumi shouts as she rams the door open.

But…

Papa and Dad aren’t in their beds!

Izumi runs out of the room, screaming, “Guys, Papa and Dad have disappeared!”

Yukio and Roboppi gasp, Yukio covering her mouth while Roboppi covers their ears.

“WHAT?!” There’s a scream and a thud, then Taichi and Ai are out their room, gaping at her.

Pandor pokes her head out, “What do you mean, Izumi?”

Izumi feels tears come to her eyes and she hugs herself, wishing she’d grabbed her plushie, “They, they, they’re not in their bed, and it looks the same as it did yes-yesterday morning, which means they didn’t sleep last night!”

Which means they could be anywhere! Regina and James could have taken them! Or an evil Duel Monster! Or, or anyone!

Dragonfly flies from her room and buzzes when he sees her upset. He rushes to her side and nuzzles her cheek, his wings tickling her hair, but it’s not enough to cam her because Papa and Dad could be gone and she couldn’t help them, she-

“Izumi, please calm down.” Pandor puts a hand on her shoulder.

Izumi gasps and looks up at her.

Pandor kneels before her, so they’re face to face, “I’m sure Ryoken and Yusaku are alright, they’re very strong people and good Duelists. Come on, if we go downstairs, we can look for them.”

Izumi nods and looks around her, at the rest of her family, “We’ll all go, right?”

Everyone nods, Roboppi coming over to hold her hand while Dragonfly rubs against her face, drying her eyes for her. Izumi hugs the both of them, then nods, holding Roboppi’s hand tightly.

They start walking down the stairs, Yukio leading while holding Ai’s hand, Taichi behind them, Roboppi pulling Izumi along while Pandoor stands at the back. Dragonfly soars above the group, floating just above and in front of Yukio. Yukio can’t see him, but Izumi can and she feels better knowing he’s protecting her.

Then they reach the stairs Yukio gasps, “Look!”

Everyone rushes forward and they’re shocked. There’s bells and holly stuck to the walls, while tinsel wraps around the banister and eight big red socks hang from the banister. But there wasn’t any before they went to sleep.

Yukio reaches out to touch a piece of holly, awe in her voice, “It’s real. The holly feels like it just got plucked.”

Ai starts to dance on the spot, “Oh my, do you think Santa visited last night?!”

Izumi feels hopeful at that. Santa doesn’t do bad things, he brings good things to people, like presents. So he wouldn’t have let Regina or James take her Papa or Dad.

Hesitantly, they all walk downstairs. And then they’re all speechless. 

The living room looks like a set from a heartfelt Christmas movie. 

The kitchen table has tinsel of everyone’s favourite colour wrapped around their usual places. There’s a tablecloth covered in red and green presents with a snowy background, and a piece of holly rests in the middle. Every cabinet has tinsel over it, in red, green, silver, gold, the doorways covered in strings of beads, of silver and purple instead of tinsel.

In the living room connecting to the kitchen, it’s even more beautiful. The walls are covered with paper chains with rings of red paper with snowmen, green paper with reindeer, blue paper with Santa and yellow paper with candy canes. They loop over where the holly and bells hang, with stars and sleigh rides stuck to the walls. The sofa is covered in tinsel and Christmas themed blankets and pillows. But there’s also the tree.

The tree is massive, in the middle of the living room, with an incredibly bright star on the top. Fairy lights of blue, yellow, red and green run all along it’s branches, while it sits in a pot. Decorations of every shape, color, and size are littered over it, red tinsel complimenting each decoration. 

Finally, and most importantly, Dad and Papa are there too. They’re sleeping together, leaning against the window. Papa is hiding his face in Dad’s neck and sitting in his lap, while Dad hugs Papa. 

Izumi starts to cry, the relief squeezing her heart. James and Regina didn’t take them. Her Papa and Dad are still here and safe.

Yukio gasps, “They decorated the house overnight. For us.”

Taichi scoffs, “Of course they did.” He walks over to Yukio and gently punches her arm, “They love you and you nearly started crying when they said they weren’t going to celebrate Christmas.”

Ai sobs, covering his face with his hands, “That’s so sweet, they truly love you, Yukio! They truly do!”

Roboppi shushes him, “Do you want to wake them up?”

Pandor smiles, “Perhaps in a bit, once we’ve made breakfast?”

Izumi nods. It’s the least she and the others can do for Dad and Papa. Maybe they should make a three course meal, with pancakes and cereal and juice! Dad loves pancakes, Papa only eats them if they’re covered in bitter lemon juice.

“Dora, let’s make pancakes and cereal and juice!” Izumi stage whispers.

Yukio moans and rubs her tummy, “Awesome idea.”

Izumi beams and they go into the kitchen to start making the batter.


	3. Gift Shopping/Midnight Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi is struggling to think of gifts to get her family. Ai hates that he has to carry the shopping for his stupid family that doesn't even appreciate him! But he knows that's not true, no matter how much he complains.
> 
> https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/189615551594/sometimes-a-family-is-3-ais-3-children-with

Izumi doesn’t know a lot about the world, but she decides quickly that she likes gift shopping. At first, the thought of being away from the rest of her family was scary. Izumi loves all of them and she wanted to spend time with them all, she was less afraid in this big, noisy place when they were all here. 

“What do you think?” Yukio grins at her.

Izumi smiles down at her sister. 

But now, with Yukio carrying her around on her shoulders, so Izumi can see above the crowds and Naturia Dragonfly doing tricks over the crowd, it’s a lot more fun. There’s pretty lights and music from every shop, with someone in a red hat or a red suit at every turn and every corner. There’s toys in every shop window and pretty tinsel and wrapping paper and she’s never been to the mall before, but if it looks anything like this all the time? Then it must be a magical place!

“I love it, Yoyo!” Izumi giggles, holding onto Yukio’s hair gently so she doesn’t slip or hurt her sister.

Yukio beams, “Great! I’m so glad you like it!”

Yukio lowers her head, giggling as she walks through the crowd and Dragonfly continues to do little tricks that make Izumi laugh. Everyone is holding bags or talking to people they’re with, rushing around and trying to find the perfect gift for the people special to them. 

Izumi wonders what her family would like. She has such a big family, she’s not sure if she can get them all something special. It’s really hard to find something for three A.Is, too. Izumi doesn’t fully get what makes Ai, Pandor and Roboppi different from humans, but she knows they don’t need to eat or sleep the way she does. They won’t grow up the way she will either, so clothes or food are out.

“Yoyo…” Izumi hums, “What do you think everyone would like?”

Yukio hums and pulls on Izumi’s knees, “I think Taichi wouldn’t mind a new computer, but we haven’t saved enough money for something like that.”

Izumi blinks, then gasps, remembering something, “Didn’t he want a puzzle?”

Yukio stops and looks up at her, “Puzzle?”

Izumi smiles and nods, “Yeah! I remember Tai wanted something to make him smarter and puzzles do that, right?”

Yukio smiles and nods, looking forward, “Yeah, that’s a great idea!”

Izumi laughs and points ahead, “Onward, to a puzzle shop!”

She doesn’t know if the mall has one of those, but it seems like malls have everything, so they’ll find something! Nothing is going to stop Izumi from getting a puzzle for Taichi!

Izumi cheers as Yukio dashes through the crowd, careful not to bump into people and Dragonfly races her. While they’re running, Izumi tries to think of what Ai, Pandor, Roboppi, Dad and Papa like. First, Ai.

Izumi hums and pinches her chin, like she's seen Papa do when he’s thinking, "Onii-sama likes romance…"

Yukio laughs, "That's a fact, if ever there was a fact, Izumi!"

"So his gift should be a romance!" Izumi takes her hand off her chin and waves it.

Yukio likes romance too, she watches soap operas with Ai all the time and they always cry during them, they love, love, love them! Izumi can get her a romance too! 

Then Izumi realizes something important, “I don’t know where to get a romance.”

Yukio stands still, “Oh no, I don’t know where to get a romance either, Izumi.”

Izumi whimpers. If she doesn’t know where to get a romance, then she can’t give them to Yukio or Ai! Oh, what to do, what to do?! Izumi looks at the shops around her, but they’re not saying anything about romance. Or they might be, she can’t read though, so she doesn’t know. 

Dragonfly flies over to her and gently touches their foreheads together. Izumi blinks away her tears and smiles, reaching to tickle him under his chin.

“Thanks, Dragonfly.” Izumi whispers.

Dragonfly’s right, she can’t panic, or she won’t be able to do anything. She just has to think and be smart, like Papa and Dad and all her big brothers and sisters! If she doesn’t know where to get a romance, she has two options; ask someone else or make one.

Izumi only knows Yukio and Ai like romance, so if she asks them, they’ll know she’s getting them a romance as a gift. No one else in her family really likes romance, except Dad, but he’s not here right now. Plus Dad doesn’t like sitting down and watching romance or soap operas, he seems confused by them. The only time he seems to like romance is when he’s using it to make Papa turn pink and red all over. 

But if she makes one, then she can keep it a super secret secret and surprise them! It’s perfect! All she has to do now is make an act for one, or write it in a book. She can write two books, for both her big brother and big sister!

Except. She can’t write.

Izumi whimpers and looks above her where Dragonfly is floating with her, “Why is it so hard to gift shop, Dragonfly?”

He buzzes in confusion, lifting his wings a little sheepishly.

“Did you say something, Izumi?” Yukio gently squeezes her knees.

Izumi nods, “Yeah, I’m talking to Naturia Dragonfly about gift ideas!”

Yukio looks up at her, blinking in surprise a little, “Really?”

Izumi nods and beams, then pointing at Dragonfly, “He’s right here!”

Yukio frowns a little and looks where she’s pointing. Izumi knows it’s no use though. 

No one else in her family can see her monsters and it makes Izumi sad to think about that. She wishes all her family could see each other and spend time together. But she doesn’t know why she can see her monsters when they can’t, so she can’t teach them to see her monsters. Ohh, if only Landoise knew why she could see them! She’s the oldest in her deck and the smartest, if she knew how Izumi saw them, then Landoise could teach Izumi how to show her family how to see her monsters.

“Well, you have an idea for Ai. What about Pandor?” Yukio hums, smiling at her, “Pandor will read anything, so a book for her would be a good idea, right?”

Izumi shakes off her sadness and pinches her chin again, thinking like Papa does. Pandor does love to read, she does it all the time. But the covers are really boring without any pictures to help, so Izumi doesn’t know what books Pandor likes. 

“I don’t know what Pandor is reading. What about Papa?” Izumi closes her eyes, thinking super, duper hard!

Izumi hasn’t known Papa long, but he’s always so nice. He takes care of them and he’s super smart, like Taichi! They’re amazing with computers, but they can’t get one for Taichi, let alone one for Papa. Plus, Papa already has a computer and he’s really good at using it.

“Maybe Papa would like a puzzle too?” Yukio hums, then she shotus, “Ah-ha!”

Yukio starts running, making Izumi shout and grab onto her, wrapping her arms around her sister’s head, but not covering Yukio’s eyes. Dragonfly squeaks and races after the two of them, only just keeping up with the hurricane that is Yukio.

“Where are we going?” Izumi shouts, hanging on as tight as she can.

Yukio just giggles, “You’ll see!”

Izumi blinks at her sister, then smiles and cheers as Dragonfly wizzes through the air at her side. Yukio always has really good ideas, so Izumi will trust her.

* * *

Ai loves gift shopping around the holidays, there’s nothing more perfect and beautiful than that! All the Christmas lights, the suffering faces of retail workers, the happy kids running around trying to make their holiday dreams come true. It’s perfect chaos and it’s right where he belongs!

Or at least, that’s what he was thinking several hours earlier before he winded up here, scowling at Yusaku, “Why am I the one carrying my bags, Yukio’s bags, Taichi’s bags and Izumi’s bags, again?”

Yusaku glares at him and Ai glares right back. They’d been shopping all day and the traffic getting home had been manic, so almost everyone fell asleep in the car, even Yusaku took a catnap while Ryoken drove them home! Izumi, Yukio and Taichi are still asleep, in fact! Ai wants to go charge already, so he can start wrapping all the amazing presents he got for his family, not to mention all the secret presents he got online by hacking Queen’s old bank account with Taichi for funsies! 

But no, he has to carry everyone’s stuff because Yusaku says, “For three reasons, Ai.”

“1)” Ryoken grunts as he shifts Yukio in his arms. “You know Izumi, Taichi and Yukio will struggle to sleep if we wake th em up now.”

“2)” Yusaku cradles Taichi’s head a little more, huffing under his weight, “You didn’t offer to hold your brother or sisters when we asked.”

“And 3)” Pandor chimes, keeping Izumi close to her chest, “You’re the oldest, so you’re expected to take on a little more responsibility.”

Ai huffs and stomps his foot, “But they’re heavy!”

Roboppi giggles, holding their bags, Pandor’s bags, Ryoken’s bags and Yusaku’s bags, “Sorry, Aniki, but I can’t help you!”

Ai whines and follows after everyone else as they head towards the front door. It’s not fair! Ai’s tired and he wants to get charged and he’s already been carrying Taichi’s bags all day, it’s so not cool to make him carry them again, plus everyone else's'! Not cool, not cool, not cool!

But eventually, they reach the front door and Ryoken manages to open it without dropping Yukio. Ai huffs one final time and marches into the house behind Pandor and Izumi, Roboppi waddling in behind him. So heavy!

Ai huffs and puts everything he’s holding down in the living room floor, dusting off his hands. Finally, now he’s free.

Roboppi puts down their bags too and then they groan and fall over, careful to avoid the bags so they don’t get crushed, “We did it.”

Ai sits down next to them, letting out a breath, “Thank goodness.”

Pandor chuckles before climbing up the stairs behind Yusaku and Ryoken, all of them still holding the human kids. Probably going to get tucked into bed cutely, kissed on the foreheads like in those adorable soap operas where very little goes wrong and everyone ends up happy. Those are so rare these days!

Roboppi whimpers and climbs into his lap, resting his head there, “My batteries are almost gone, this is the worst. Aniki, carry me to bed.”

“No way, my batteries are dead, you carry me to bed!” Ai huffs, gently shoving Roboppi off his lap.

Roboppi yelps as their head hits the ground and they sit up, fists over their chest, “What’s the big idea, Aniki, that’s mean!”

Ai shrugs and folds his arms behind his head, laying down flat on the floor, “Don’t know, don’t care, take me to bed, minion!”

Roboppi huffs, “No!”

Then they jump on his stomach and lay flat on him, crushing him under their weight. It doesn’t hurt like it would for a human, but it’s not exactly a painless experience either. Ai is too tired to bother reacting though, beyond fake crying and covering his eyes.

That’s how Yusaku and Ryoken find them when they come down stairs. 

Ai looks up at his partner pitifully, hand outstretched, shaking, “Partner… help me, please. You’re my only hope.”

“Yusaku, please, Ai is being mean to me.” Roboppi sobs, rubbing their head, “He pushed me.”

Yusaku stares at him, then sighs and turns to Ryoken, “Who do you want to carry?”

Ryoken winces, then sighs and bends down, picking up Roboppi. Roboppi cheers, hugging Ryoken around the neck, poking his tongue out at Ai, who shrieks because how dare he!

Yusaku groans, then bends down and picks up Ai by the shoulders. Then he drags him along the room, towards the stairs.

“Yusaku, you bully!” Ai shrieks as he’s pulled up the stairs, hitting his pore, delicate body against each one, “Brute! Meanie! Bitc-”

“Language.” Ryoken cuts in.

“And be quiet, or you’ll wake up the others.” Yusaku rolls his eyes, Ai can feel it from here.

Ai huffs and snarls, folding his arms, “When I said I wanted some beautiful being to carry me up the stairway, I didn’t mean it like this!”

Oh, when will he have his own lover to share romantic midnight walks with?! To carry him to bed when he’s tired or he’ll carry to bed when he’s strong enough to?! Oh whoa is Ai, oh how unlucky-

“I can hear your drama from here, Aniki.” Roboppi giggles.

Ai then starts verbalising his thoughts, much to the annoyance of everyone present. Serves them right for treating him like this, do they not know how lucky they are to know him?!

Then again though…

_ Ai remembers being thrown in a garbage shoot in the middle of the night. He beat two thugs wielding knives in a Duel, but they didn’t take that too well and beat him up. He’d run away from home, because he couldn’t forget those simulations and had done new ones since Yusaku revived him. They ended the same and he’d hoped Yusaku would never find him again. _

_ “Dark Ignis.” _

_ No. Instead Ryoken found him. _

_ “Ohh, Revolver-Sensei.” Ai had given a cheeky grin out of habit more than anything, “Welcome to my new home, do you like what I’ve done with the place?” _

_ Ryoken had given him the most disappointed look he’d ever seen and huffed, “Why Yusaku races out into the middle of the night the second he realizes you’re not with him anymore is beyond me.” _

_ “Oh, you and me both, Revolver-Sensei!” Ai had laughed, out of grief or madness he didn’t know. At that point he didn’t care. _

_ Ryoken had stared at him for a while, then sighed and lowered his umbrella. Instead, he held it over Ai, who was still in a garbage bin. Ai was confused beyond belief, because well, Ryoken hates him, doesn’t he? He also hasn’t used his name since he was DYING, the stupid tsundere. But then- _

_ “Please come home, Ai.” Ryoken said it clearly, like he meant it.  _

_ Like he wanted Ai home, with him and Yusaku and Pandor and Roboppi. _

_ And well… if Ryoken was there, then Ai would count on him to keep him in check. Pandor has a good impulse control too, she’s always been sensible and almost stopped him before. She’s bound to have gotten smarter since then and well… he’s not alone.  _

_ Hell, Revolver came to save him! _

_ Ai had laughed and cried and let Ryoken pull him from the dump truck. They’d walked through the dark of the night, then found the rest of their family along the way. Roboppi had been crying and jumped into his arms. Pandor had patted his shoulder and welcomed him home. Yusaku… _

_ “Idiot. I’m going to hit you.” Yusaku then gave him the gentlest punch Ai ever got and hugged him under the stars, acting like he wasn’t crying at all. _

“You okay there, Ai?” 

Ai opens his eyes, then realizes that Yusaku’s plugged him into the charger and got him into bed. Ryoken isn’t there, probably tucking Roboppi in bed himself.

“Yep!” Ai giggles and then says just like Izumi always does, “I love you, Papa!”

Yusaku looks a cross between frustrated, surprised and adored, so he walks right out the room without kissing him good night, even! Ai huffs, folding his arms. Yusaku’s such a tsundere, even after, what, 15 years since he was resurrected? Ryoken’s a tsundere too, Pandor is always so quiet too, Roboppi is the only one in this family who doesn’t have issues with telling everyone they love them!

But that’s okay. Ai’s got enough love to fuel Den City for 10 years. It’s in his name, isn’t it?

Ai goes into sleep mode with a smile on his face.


	4. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai knows Yukio is good at skating, she just has to believe in herself! Yukio meanwhile thinks she's going to throw up from anxiety.
> 
> https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/189689336949/sometimes-a-family-is-3-ais-3-children-with

"Welcome to Den City Ice Ring!"

Ai giggles as the anguish and fear appear on Ryoken and Yusaku's faces, while excitement, confusion, and joy appear on everyone else's faces. Everyone except Yukio, who's hands are balled into fists at her side and she gulps, impossibly nervous. He doesn't know why, after all..

_ Ai blinked in surprise, "You want to go ice skating?" _

_ Yukio stood before him, blushing to the brim of her ears, then she bowed, "Please Ai take me to an ice ring!" _

_ Ai looked at his sister and considered it. Yukio has loved watching the figure skaters on TV since she was adopted. It was one of the first things she ever asked for that she didn't need. Who is he to deny his adorable little sister? _

_ "One question." Ai chuckled, leaning on the doorway, "Why ask me when you know Yusaku and Ryoken can't say no to you?" _

_ Yukio blushed deeper and started playing with her fingers, "Well, I...I wanted to practice before I showed them any moves and, and you're the only one who somehow has money besides them." _

_ Ai gasped and looked around the hallway, "How do you know that?" _

_ Ohh, she's still amazingly observant, good. It'll help her stay alive.  _

_ Yukio giggled and covered her mouth, "You're not very subtle Ai." She gave him puppy eyes, "Please?" _

_ Ai hummed and smiled. "Who am I to deny my little sister?" _

_ Yukio's smile was so bright, it could power the sun. Ai almost went blind from it.  _

That was at least a month of lessons ago and he's seen her on the ice, and honestly, she's amazing. Yukio doesn't need to be so nervous.

"Surprise!" Ai shouts, laughing happily, "We're all skating today!"

Roboppi grins wide and excited, "Yay!" They throw up a fist and start running, "Let's go!"

Pandor grabs him by the back of the hoodie and picks him up, while he continues to run, "Wait Roboppi, we need to get our skates first."

Roboppi stops running and nervously rubs the back of their head, "Whoops."

"Right this way." The worker walks towards the skate rack.

Ai leads them all with a shit eating grin, watching Roboppi wriggle, Pandor smile, Taichi dragging his feet, Izumi pulling him, Ryoken and Yusaku holding hands and looking absolutely terrified. The only sight that doesn't make him smile is Yukio still looking like a nervous mess. 

He narrows his eyes and makes a battle plan. That'll have to change.

* * *

Yukio stares at the beautiful ice ring like it’s everything she’s ever dreamed of, every nightmare and every wish at once. Ever since she was a little girl, she wanted to be a dancer. The beautiful outfits, the incredible moves, the absolute trust between two dancers who work together. The most graceful dancers were always the ones who took to the ice and spun in those incredible circles. She’s watched so many skaters do this every day.

And now it’s her turn to try. In front of her whole family! Yukio wants to bury her head in the ice. 

"Yoyo?"

She tore her eyes from the ice and they land on Izumi, who's waddling in her skates towards her.

"Yeah, Izumi?" Yukio kneels before her sister, face to face.

Izumi points over her shoulder, "Tai can't do his laces and he's too proud to let anyone help him."

Yukio looks over and sees Taichi looking pretty close to ripping his laces clean off and putting straps on them instead, purely out of spite. 

Yukio nods to Izumi and pets her head, "I'll see what I can do."

Izumi beams at her and waddles towards the ice, smiling happily. By the edge of the ice ring, Dad is clinging to the railing, looking like a newborn pony while Papa tries skating out a little and then dashing back to the railing and barely staying up. Izumi skips and struggles on the ice, bumping into Papa’s back.

Yukio smiles and turns to the seats where the rest of her family is. Roboppi is showing Pandor how to tie the laces for her skates and Ai is pretending he’s not struggling to stand on his skates at all. Taichi is looking at Roboppi out the corner of his eyes, then trying to do the same as them, only to get angry and frustrated and _oh,_ _he is definitely going to rip the laces off, she has to intervene now-_

“Let me do it, or we’ll never get on the ice!” Yukio rushes over to him, patting his hands off the laces.

Taichi snarls and stamps his foot, “Why do people still use freaking laces?!”

“Language.” Yukio sing-songs, grabbing the laces. She starts tying them, “We still use laces because they look neater.”

Taichi scoffs and looks away from Yukio, curling his hands around the bench. She ties his laces quickly, smiling up at him.

“All set, go for it.” Yukio pats her brother’s knee, getting to her feet.

Taichi scoffs and pushes himself up, then loses his balance. Yukio catches him before he face plants into the ground, then smiles at him. Taichi huffs as he stares at her, then sighs.

“Thanks.” Taichi straightens up.

Yukio smiles as she guides her little brother over to the ice, “Always, Taichi.”

Pandor and Roboppi are on the ice waiting for him. Taichi joins them on the ice, using the pair of them to help him stay afloat on the frozen water while the rest of her family cling to the edges.

Everyone except Ai, who’s holding the skates she usually uses on the ring in his hands, grinning.

“You ready to hit the ice, Yukio?” Ai holds her skates out to her.

Yukio takes them hesitantly, swallowing, “I… I hope so.”

Ai grins and holds his arms out wide, “You got this Yukio.”

Yukio nods and sits down to put on her blades. Her legs feel like they’re trembling as Ai guides her to the rest of their family, who aren’t doing any better than her. Except Ai, who has practiced a little on the ice himself, only enough not to fall though.

"So, Ai-" Dad slips too far forward and clings to the side of the ring, "Why are we skating?"

Yukio hugs herself, feeling dread fill her stomach.

"Well, Ryoken, Yukio here wanted to show you her amazing skating!" Ai gestures to her with both his arms, drawing all attention on her.

Suddenly everyone is staring at her and Yukio wants to die.

"You skate, Yukio?" Papa asks it with wobbling knees and a surprised face.

Yukio tugs on her shirt sleeves, "A, a little."

"A little, she says, a little?!" Ai waves his arms and spreads them wide like a triangle, gesturing to her, "This little super star has been practicing all month just to show you guys!"

"Ai!" Yukio reaches over and clamps her hands over his mouth, but it's too late now.

Izumi has stars in her eyes, "Wow, really?"

Roboppi chuckles, "This I gotta see!"

Yukio bites her lip.

Taichi puts his hands in his pockets and leans against the railing, "So that's why you were so good with these damn laces."

Pandor smiles, "Goodness, I didn't expect that."

Yukio feels like she's going to be sick.

"Calm down everyone, please." Dad tries walking towards her, half tripping his way to her on the ice, "Is this true, Yukio?"

Yukio nods, "I...I asked Ai to take me skating because I wanted to be good at it before I...I asked you guys if I could have lessons."

Papa tries to walk to her as well, arms out wide as he does so, "Why wait to ask us?"

Yukio swallows and hugs herself tightly, "Because I...I thought I'd have to be good at it if I could convince you to let me try taking skating lessons for real. And I!" She looks up at them with a small determined smile, “I wanted to impress you guys! I can’t,” Yukio rubs her arms, feeling self conscious so she stares at her skates, “I can’t use computers like you guys. I’m not smart. But I have good balance and I...I wanted to show you I’m good in other ways.”

She feels stupid. This is stupid, why did Ai have to force her to do this?!

Then she feels a gentle pat on the head and looks into her Dad’s eyes, which are a mix of sad and proud and hurt. Papa is looking at her in much the same way, gently reaching for her hand.

“Yukio, there are a million and one ways in the world to be smart.” Papa takes her hand gently, “A friend of mine was good at street fighting, while his friend had incredible embroidery skills. They were the smartest people I knew in their fields, but neither of them were good with computers.”

Yukio’s eyes shine a little. Papa almost never talks about his past. She might have managed to work out that he’s Playmaker and that Dad is Revolver from asking the right questions and first seeing Ai in his Ignis form when she first arrived. But she knows next to nothing about who he was when he wasn’t being Playmaker. She wonders who these friends are…

“And you impress us every day, Yukio.” Dad brushes some hair behind her ear with a soft smile, “Your energy, your passion, your courage, your playfulness.” He smiles and reaches out his other hand to take Papa’s, “It inspires me to be more funny and carefree with your Papa.”

Yukio gasps, holding her heart over her hand.

Papa smiles and squeezes Dad’s hand and Yukio’s hand, “We all have different strengths Yukio. If you want skating to be one of yours, then we would have supported it in a heartbeat.”

Yukio starts to smile, a little bit wobbly.

“Ya see?!” Ai suddenly hits her back hard, making all three of them skid a little on the ice, “You never had anything to worry about!”

Yukio struggles to keep her fathers on their feet, but she manages it just barely. Ugh, Ai!

Once Dad is steady enough on the ice, he smiles at her in thanks, while Papa holds onto Dad tightly, trying not to slip and keeping his feet as still as he could. It makes Yukio laugh.

“We love you, Yukio. We’ll always be proud of you, whatever you grow up to do.” Dad reaches for her hand and gives it a tight squeeze and her a confident smile, “Show us what you can do.”

Papa gives her a thumbs up, “You got this.”

Yukio nods, squeezes Dad’s hand and returns Papa’s thumbs up, “I know I do!”

Ai cheers and does a spin and suddenly, he’s in a purple kimono, holding two fans, has a white head band around his forehead and his hair in a ponytail.

“Ganbare, ganbare, Yukio!” He waves his fans high above his head, laughing as he does.

Roboppi and Izumi look up at him in awe then copy him, waving their arms as if they have fans, “Ganbare, ganbare, Yukio!”

Taichi looks at the three of them with disgust on his face, then he sighs and shoots her a small thumbs up and a small smile of support. 

Pandor meanwhile smiles at her wide and claps as if waiting for a show to start. 

Her whole family is watching her. They all believe in her.

Yukio swallows and skates away from them, making the cheers go up as the other skaters see her start to spin in a wide circle, giving her space. Yukio continues her circle and conjures up memories to motivate her.

_ “In a time when the world was dispassionate and cold, humanity’s greatest threat wasn’t disease or war. No, humanity’s greatest threat was apathy. It seeped into the hearts of men, women and children, leaving everyone dispassionate about anything and everything. They didn’t sing, they didn’t write, they didn’t work, they didn’t build. Humanity had been consumed by apathy and had forgotten the joys of creation and destruction.” _

Her mother’s stories comfort Yukio as she heads into the centre of the circle she’s made. 

_ “But one little girl couldn’t stand to see the world like this. Even as everyone around her gave up on the world getting better, she didn’t. She always knew there had to be another way. So she went on a journey into the cold, dark forest. Into the unknown.” _

Yukio lets out a breath and looks at her family, all ready to cheer her on.

_ “The little girl found a beautiful lake deep in the forest, where fairies danced and played. They invited her into their games and the girl had never been so happy before. She had to show the world the magic she’d learned when she took to the solid, cold lake.” _

Yukio closes her eyes and pretends she’s in her mom’s room. 

_ “The little girl tried so hard to dance on the lakes, but they were all liquid and she could not stand on them. So she begged the fairies to teach her how to make the water solid. She learned from them how to make ice and then, she used it to change the world.” _

She’d heard this story so many times as a little girl, before her mother died.

_ “The little girl froze the apathy in others, blanketing the world in ice and snow and frog and icicles. The people fell in love with the beauty of winter, their hearts set alight by the wonder surrounding them, like the fires they created to celebrate and keep warm in the cold. The little girl danced on the ice with shoes made from her father’s swords and her mother’s leather dress and she was the first figure skater. The little girl saved the world from apathy.”  _

Yukio takes in a deep breathe. She opens her eyes.

And she glides.

She remembers the passion her mother held, the kindness in her heart, the way it burned away Yukio’s fears of monsters under the bed or ones in her dreams.

She gathers that passion now to turn the ice ring into her canvas. She spins in delicate figure 8s, arms out wide, moving as if she is that first figure skater, as if she’s icing over the whole world to alike the passion and dreams in people.

Yukio can almost hear her mother singing to her as she jumps and manages a single twist with her hands over her head, landing on her skates and skating forward twice before coming to a stop, in the centre of the ring.

She looks around the ring, sweat on her brow, her nerves threatening to burn her up from the inside with shame and embarrassment. 

“YUKIO!”

Yukio gasps, turning towards her family.

Izumi is screaming and clapping, waving her arms, “YUKIO! YUKIO! YUKIO!”

Roboppi is with her, waving their arms, laughing excitedly, “You were amazing!”

Yukio presses her hands over her heaving chest, a relieved smile on her face.

Taichi claps, a genuine grin on his face, “Well done.”

Pandor claps her hands over her head, “Good job!”

Yukio starts skating towards them a little, barely hearing a few other people in the ring clapping for her.

“THAT’S MY LITTLE SISTER, HELL YEAH!” Ai shouts, waving his fans even higher.

Yukio laughs, skating towards them faster.

Dad skates out to meet her, his arms wide, wobbling as he struggles to stay up, “Yukio!”

Papa is right behind him, his eyes wide and shining, “That was amazing!”

Yukio feels some tears form in the corner of her eyes as she skates into her parents’ arms, hugging them tightly. The rest of her family come around to hug her from behind, and she’s laughing and crying and this is her family.

Her mother might be gone forever, lost to time’s cruel hand.

But she has two fathers, an older brother who loves her, two little sisters, a little brother and a little sibling she loves just as much as she loved her mother.

Yukio is a Fujiki. She will be, happily, for the rest of her life.


	5. Hot Beverage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio celebrates getting her ice skating lessons. Pandor makes hot chocolate for her family.
> 
> https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/189753851019/sometimes-a-family-is-3-ais-3-children-with

Yukio is on cloud nine when she and her family leave the ice ring, bouncing and laughing while running around her family in the dusk.

Izumi giggles from her place on top of Papa’s back, “I’ve never seen you like this, Yukio.”

“Oh, how can I not be happy, Izumi?!” Yukio cheers, clapping excitedly, “I’m going to have ice skating lessons!”

She is, she really is! She could join an ice skating club, she could enter competitions, she could get a real couch, maybe even one who used to be into professional ice skating, like Yuri Katsuki, or Victor Nikiforov. Oh, Yukio doesn’t care what happens next, because she’s going to be ice skating!

Dad laughs and gives her an indulgent smile, “If I’d known how happy this would make you, I’d have gotten you signed up for ice skating lessons as soon as you were settled with us.”

Yukio’s heart swells in her chest and she lunges into Dad’s arms, hugging him tightly. How’d she get so lucky to have a family like this? Maybe her Mom’s old belief in karma was right... 

When bad things happen to you, so long as you’re good to others, better things will happen eventually. Even if it takes a little while, storms don’t last forever and the sun will shine again.

Yukio feels like she’s being bathed in sunlight at this point.

“I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m tired.” Taichi yawns, stretching his arms overhead.

Izumi yawns too, leaning over Papa’s shoulder to look at his face, “Papa, can we have hot chocolate when we get back?”

Yukio gives a happy gasp, holds her hands together, “Oh, please, please, please, please Papa?!”

She loves making hot chocolate, it’s been such a long time since she’s had any!

Papa hums, hoister Izumi higher on his back, “Only if you guys promise to sleep well and keep calm for the evening. We have had an exciting day and I, for one, am exhausted.”

Roboppi jumps up and down at the spot, “Oh, oh, we should watch a Disney movie!”

Ai gasps, clapping excitedly, “Oh, brilliant! We should watch Cinderella!”

Pandor hums, “That sounds agreeable. But what about Mulan, if we’re considering Disney Princesses?”

Yukio watches her family as they bicker and laughs.

“Ai, carry me!” Yukio calls, jumping on his back, “I’m tired!”

Ai squeals and squeaks like a pig, before grabbing her legs and huffing, “What are you, 9?”

“On a scale of 1 to 5.” Yukio giggles, wrapping her arms around Ai’s neck.

Ai is quiet for a while.

Then he chuckles and pets her arms, “I taught you well.”

Yukio smiles and closes her eyes. She loves her family.

* * *

Pandor has been Ryoken’s ally since her creation 15 years ago, slowly becoming his friend, along with Yusaku, Ai, Roboppi and everyone else who was involved with the Ignis. That’s more than enough time to perfect her tea making skills for Ryoken and Yusaku, who seem to drink nothing but tea and coffee.

But she’s only known Yukio, Izumi and Taichi for a few months at best. They’re so new and she’s still collecting data on them, which is constantly being updated or added to as she learns about her new brother and sisters, as they consider themselves. Such as their vastly differing tastes to Yusaku and Ryoken.

The first time Pandor made tea for them all, there had been a variety of reactions. Izumi had burnt her tongue and cried for a while. Taichi had chugged it like he was dying. Yukio had given it a disgusted look.

So tea was off the table when it comes to making hot drinks. Ryoken had also instructed her not to give them coffee, as it’s not a beverage children are meant to drink, as they’re energetic enough. The only hot drink all her humans siblings like is hot chocolate, but even that has to be made differently for all of them.

Izumi needs roughly 3 mounted teaspoons of sugar, two mounted spoons of hot chocolate and will only drink it with milk. It always makes her really sleepy after so, sometimes Pandor will make it for Izumi when she’s up at night talking to her Duel Monsters. Pandor doesn’t know why Izumi speaks to her cards when none of her human siblings do, or any humans she knows. But it doesn’t seem to be harmful for Izumi, so Pandor hasn’t tried to stop it.

Taichi only has one spoon of coco and boiled water. It acts like coffee to his system, keeping him awake late into the night when he’s hacking Queen’s old bank account, or that of some other trillionaire who won’t notice if he takes out 10,000 yen to get Christmas gifts for the family. The one time Pandor caught him, Taichi had promised to play chess with her if she promised not to tell Yusaku or Ryoken. It’d been a long time since she’d been able to play the game with someone so talented at it who wasn’t Ryoken or Yusaku, so she’d agreed.

Yukio almost never drinks hot chocolate, but when she does, she turns it into an artform. Three spoons of sugar, three spoons of hot chocolate, warm milk. Then she’ll top it with whipped cream she decorates with marshmallows and sprinkles, finally putting a candy cane in to stir the contents. Pandor has never been able to understand why Yukio puts so much effort into a drink she finishes in under 10 minutes, but Pandor likes seeing the way Yukio’s face lights up when she completes her creation and shows it off to whoever will look at it.

Currently though, everyone is too tired from the day of ice skating to make their own drinks to how they like them, so Pandor offered to do so for everyone while they put on a movie. It takes a little skill to make sure she doesn’t tip over anything when she carries the five hot drinks into the living room on a tray, but she manages okay.

Yukio’s eyes practically light up when she sees her, “Oh, Pandor, you’re a star, thank you.”

Pandor smiles, her internal fans spinning a little quicker, trying to calm the feeling of overheating, “My pleasure.”

She often starts to feel overheated whenever her family displays affection towards her, her fans suddenly spinning quicker to avoid her circuits from frying. But it’s become such a common reaction, she hasn’t mentioned it to Ryoken since it doesn’t seem to interfere with her ability to function. Pandor actually quite likes this feeling.

Ai once told her humans blush whenever they feel good, because all the blood rushes to their cheeks from their hearts. She, Ai nor Roboppi have ever blushed, but they’ve all mentioned their fans working overtime to stop them from overheating in response to affection before with Yusaku. They’ve concluded that it’s harmless and Pandor is glad for that. She’s glad to know that she can respond to affection similarly to a human.

Pandor sets the tray down on the coffee table, and Yukio shoves Ai further up the couch and pats her other side. She’s making room for Pandor.

That same sound of fans spinning fills Pandor’s hearing receptors and she takes a seat next to Yukio, humming, “So what are we watching?”

Ai opens his mouth but Yukio covers it, cutting in, “We thought that since you were so kind to get us drinks, you could choose for us.”

Pandor can see right through the lie, as Izumi and Roboppi giggle, Ai gives Yukio a scandalous look of betrayal, Taichi ignores them to sip his drink and Yusaku and Ryoken keep a watchful eye but don’t interfere. Pandor never knows why Yukio will sometimes perform little tricks like this, though they seem to amuse her greatly.

Especially when Pandor plays along, “Ah, that’s very kind of you, everyone. Perhaps we should watch Mulan then, as I’d suggested earlier?”

Yukio, Izumi and Roboppi cheer at that, while Ai gapes like a fish and Taichi snorts in laughter, covering his mouth just a little. Ryoken snorts as well while Yusaku gives him a playful glare, gently chopping him on the head.

Yukio jumps from her seat, “I’ll get started then, oh, this is going to be brilliant!”

Pandor watches as Yukio fuses about and sets up the TV for Mulan, giggling all the while as Ai grumbles under his breath, pouts and crosses his arms. Izumi and Roboppi have started singing songs from the movie while Taichi lets them drag his arms around to use as microphones. Ryoken yawns and lowers his arm around Yusaku’s shoulder, who glares and grins at him, then rests his hand over Ryoken’s heart and his head on Ryoken’s shoulder. Pandor watches them with a smile, her internal fans spinning to cool the affection running through her circuits. 

This is her family. She loves it.

“A girl worth fighting for!” Yukio cheers, taking a seat, giggling and wiggling as she presses play on the remote. 

Pandor hums and thinks to herself that Yukio is certainly a girl worth fighting for. Pandor will always fight for her family, should the need ever come about again. With how much trouble they get into regularly, she has no doubt that will have to happen again at some point.

Until then, she’ll sing with her family, hold Yukio’s hand and watch her eyes light up as she downs the hot chocolate Pandor made in minutes.


	6. Blanket Cuddling/Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pandor is sleepy. Taichi is a tsundere who wants to run away from these crazy people, but they've grown on him.
> 
> https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/189754722174/sometimes-a-family-is-3-ais-3-children-with

Pandor smiles as she watches Izumi and Yukio starting to drift off on the sofa after long enough watching movies. The two of them are always so excitable, dragging Taichi, Yusaku and Ryoken out of their introverted nature to see the world around them. She thinks it’s good to have the two of them around.

"It's been a long day." Ryoken yawns.

Yusaku grumbles and nuzzles Ryoken's throat, "Sleep here."

Pandor chuckles and gently runs her fingers through Yukio's hair, "Perhaps I should get some blankets then?"

Yukio hums in her sleep and slips further onto Pandor, sort of trapping her on the couch. If she moves, she may wake Yukio up. Oh dear, she can’t have that. 

Pandor looks up helplessly and sees that Ai is the only one who doesn’t have a sleepy human leaning on him. Ai looks around as he realizes this, sighs and gets up, mumbling about the trials of being the eldest sibling. Pandor smiles as she watches him get blankets for everyone, laying one over Ryoken and Yusaku, one for Izumi and Roboppi, one for Pandor and Yukio and one for himself and Taichi. 

Yukio mumbles sleepily and Pandor wraps her arm around Yukio as she enters sleep mood. It’s nice to rest the circuits with people you care for.

* * *

Taichi was never fond of cuddling. His birth family weren’t big on it, prefering to use his big brain to get them into even more trouble, until he finally escaped them. His new family meanwhile, he hasn’t known long enough to decide if they’re where he’s going to stay for the long term. They’re pretty alright so far though, so he isn’t leaving just yet.

Why they insist on doing this though is beyond him. Cuddling, like they are now.

Yusaku and Ryoken are fast asleep, hugging each other like overly affectionate teddy bears. Izumi and Roboppi are much the same, except Roboppi looks like he’s eating Izumi’s arm in their sleep mode and Izumi looks like she’s trying to strangle them. Yukio and Pandor are spooning while Taichi has just realized he’s got Ai strangling him in his sleep. Ugh.

Taichi is able to slip away from fully armed men, so escaping Ai when he’s in sleep mode is easy enough. He looks behind him at the happy family that seem to think he’s a part of.

His shoulders slump just a little.

It’s a happy family he’d like to be a part of.

Taichi walks over to the window, looking out at the ocean.

But how can he be a part of this happy family? 

Taichi presses his forehead and hand to the glass. 

He’s done so many horrible things for his birth family before things got too hairy and he managed to escape by sheer luck. He was a valuable asset to the family though and this peaceful life he’s crafted for himself with the Fujikis is only going to put himself at risk, so the sooner he leaves the country, the better. 

But…

Taichi sighs.

But the truth is, he likes the Fujikis. Ryoken and Yusaku are wonderful fathers, better than his mother and birth father combined, who care enough about his interests to show him their hacking skills and play chess with him. Pandor has a level head on her shoulders and is an incredible opponent in Duelling and chess matches. Yukio, Ai, Roboppi and Izumi are absolutely insane and he sort of loves and hates having to act like their babysitter all the time. Hates it because how are the older ones still alive when he’s had to rescue them from having their hands and feet stuck in toasters and microwaves? Loves it a little because he gets to teach Roboppi his hacking tricks and Izumi is an okay kid to watch.

Taichi likes the thought of joining their family. Of being a Fujiki.

His birth family though will hate it. They may even come after the others if they ever learn he’s here and the truth is, he doesn’t want to see them hurt. 

There aren’t many good people in this world. But each of the Fujikis are good and kind.

He really should just leave. It was always his plan to eventually run away and be alone.

So why does he hate it so much now?

“Ah, the moon is pretty when you feel alone, right?”

Taichi jumps, turning around. But it’s only Ai, staring at the sky with…

He’s never seen Ai make a face like that. His eyes are sad, but he’s smiling. He looks lost in memories but he’s in this room now, talking to Taichi as if they are in the present and…

Ai looks melancholy.

Taichi scoffs, folding his arms and looking out at the sea, “What’s it to you if I feel lonely?”

Ai shrugs, hand on his hip, “Well, it could be because I care about my little brother.”

Taichi tightens his fist and grinds his teeth. Why? Why do these people consider him family when he’s been with them for what, a few months? Izumi’s been here for less than that, but she’s the one who started calling him her big brother and suddenly everyone’s decided he’s a part of the family without asking him if he was staying.

Then again though…. He hasn’t left yet. He could leave any time. So why hasn’t he?

Taichi looks up at Ai, who’s looking at him with patience and kindness, rather than his usual flair and drama. He wonders what’s going through his head to be making a face like that.

Then words tumble out his throat, “I should go. I’m dangerous.”

And Ai…

Ai laughs, because of course he does, because he’s a big fucking idiot who never takes him seriously. 

“Taichi.” Ai settles his hand on his shoulder and Taichi shrugs him off, looking at the sea. Ai tries again, patting his shoulder instead, “Taichi, did you not realize that you’ve been living with Revolver and Playmaker for the last few months?”

At that, Taichi’s eyes widen just a little bit, then he looks at Ai with a deadpan face, “Liar.”

Revolver and Playmaker were legendary Duelists who saved LINK VRAINS two times, though once it was just Playmaker on his own saving the virtual world from Revolver. But still, his mother used to talk about how dangerous the Knights of Hanoi were for their time, ahead in the game of creating dangerous artificial intelligences and using them for war. His parents talked about how big an inspiration they were for their own twisted creations and he spent most of his life reading their codes and fixing them for the family business.

No, Taichi would have known if he lived with Revolver and Playmaker.

Ai laughs and shrugs, “Does it matter if I’m lying? The point is, everyone here is dangerous.” He gives a sly grin and taps Taichi’s forehead, “Especially me.”

Taichi rolls his eyes and bats at Ai’s hand, “You’re about as dangerous as a socialised kitten.”

Ai gives a scandalous gasp and starts going on about how dangerous and powerful he is, taking over LINK VRAINS and making all the content there free. Yeah, and Izumi can see Duel Monster Spirits, all of the people here are lunatics. 

“I really should just leave, you’re all going to drive me insane.” Taichi huffs.

That pauses Ai’s ramblings for the moment.

Then he blindsides Taichi with a question he never considered.

“What about us?”

Taichi turns to Ai, who’s giving him a determined and serious look, without a hint of humour. He’s never seen him like this. 

“How would Izumi feel if she woke up and you weren’t there to hold her hand as she crosses the road?” Ai looks in her direction as he says this and Taichi follows his eyes.

Izumi is sleeping soundly still, but she’s hugging Roboppi a little tighter.

“How would Roboppi feel if you weren’t here to teach them how to hack?”

Roboppi chews a little more on Izumi’s arm.

“How would Yukio feel if you weren’t here to help her keep her cool?”

Yukio drools a little in her sleep.

“How would Pandor feel if you weren’t here to play chess with her?”

Pandor is completely still, calm as can be.

“How would Ryoken feel if you weren’t here and didn’t even leave a note?”

Ryoken’s face looks a little pinched.

“How would Yusaku feel if you weren’t here and did leave a note?”

Yusaku’s hand in Ryoken’s shirt tightens.

“How would Ai….”

Taichi turns around and suddenly he realizes he’s almost face to face with Ai, who’s looking at him would melancholy all over his normally smiley and dramatic face and it looks so wrong-

“How would I feel if you weren’t here?” Ai reaches out for him, but doesn’t touch him. 

Taichi’s chest feels tight. He can imagine how they’d feel, but he can’t because-

“It’s my destiny to be alone.” Taichi looks at the ground because he hates that look on Ai’s face so much-

It makes him want to stay. To defy destiny. To be with this family, safe and happy, and risk everything just for something as fleeting as that!

“It doesn’t have to be.” Ai’s hand appears in his field of vision.

Taichi hesitantly looks up.

Ai has a determined smile on his face, more like the Ai he knows, “If Yusaku and Ryoken have taught me anything, it’s that destiny is never set in stone. We’ve fought destiny before and won, Taichi. I don’t mind fighting again.”

Taichi swallows at that. Maybe Ai’s lying about this too. Maybe he should just run and save everyone the trouble of his birth family closing in on the only good people he knows.

Or maybe Ai’s right. Maybe he would fight for Taichi. For their family to stay close and safe together. 

Maybe even Taichi would fight for that.

So he sighs and takes Ai’s hand, “You stole that off a drama. I don’t know which one, but I’m sure you did.”

Ai laughs and holds his other hand up, “Whoops, you caught me!”

It’s good to hear Ai laughing, so Taichi doesn’t point out that his dramas are shit. Instead.

“Let’s get some sleep, loser.” Taichi starts walking back to the cuddle pile on the sofa.

Ai giggles and stage whispers, “Right behind you.”

Taichi smiles fondly, staring ahead so Ai can’t see him. Idiot.


End file.
